Old Man Toshinori (Discontinued)
by Yoonggi
Summary: All Might, known now by his real name: Toshinori Yagi, rugged down and became a hallowed shell of his former self. Now next to quirkless and living as an ordinary man, the retired hero sets out for one last journey. Izuku Midoriya, one of the next generation of artificially created children imbued with quirks, escapes the laboratory and finds the aging Toshinori.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of the projects that I had in mind long ago. This fic. is inspired by 'Logan' or the comicbook story 'Old Man Logan' which delves onto the future of the Marvel universe wherein Wolverine is now aging and weaker than what he once was. I drew inspiration for that story, using All Might or Toshinori, I thought it would be a good match to try and adapt in with my own twists. Hopefully it goes out well, this is going to be a short story, not really too much chapters, anywho, R &R it helps a lot in improving my own quality of writing.**

* * *

"Ahh, fuck, not another one of you damn fuckers again…"

A large bulky man got in front of Toshinori and looked at him square in the eye. The large man dipped his sunglasses lower to his eyes so that his could meet with Toshinori's blue ones, he cackled in delight upon seeing the battered and bruised state of the once greatest hero that ever existed. Now, he only stared at the hallow husk of who was once known as All Might.

"What's the matter Yagi? Can't send me flying off the room ey?" the bulky man taunted. Toshinori gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tight. He glared back at the bulky man and continued on his way, harshly shoving him in the shoulder.

"Stay the fuck away from me." He warned, the bulky man licked his lips and lunged at Toshinori, shoving him into a brick wall and punching him in the gut. Soon, his lackeys came one by one, each with their own sets of brass knuckles and chains and one of them even carried a steel baseball bat.

"Who the fuck is this crack-head, Bou-chan?"

"Yeah! What's the big deal, who the hell is this bozo?"

"You poor motherfucker…"

They stared at Toshinori for a brief moment, the tall man rising up to his feet and raising his fists. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Eh? Would you look at that, the fucker still thinks he's a hero." They all ridiculed Toshinori who stood vigilant and on-guard to himself. He steeled his senses before grabbing the leader of the thugs, smashing his face onto the brick wall, quickly knocking him out in the process.

"What the hell, get him!" yelled one of the lackeys of the bulky man who was out cold on the floor. Toshinori kicked down the man who carried the steel baseball bat, using it to smash the base of the bat onto the guy's stomach, sending him crumpling on the floor. Two thugs left, and he spat out some blood coming from his mouth. It dribbled onto the side of his lips and he could taste the iron of the crimson liquid.

"You bastard!" the two men lunged at him at the same time, they both managed to land a good hit on his side using their brass knuckles. Toshinori didn't let himself crumple on the floor yet. He anchored his arm onto a wire fence and held on for dear life. He spat more blood on the ground and glared at the two men. Gripping the steel bat from his right hand, he gritted his teeth and swung so hard at the first man to lunge at him. The man was a bloodied mess and was carried off by one of their conscious members. The last man that came face to face with Toshinori cackled and flipped him the bird. The man had a bird-like mask and wore leather gloves on his hands.

"Chisaki, remember my name as I finish you off you washed up has-been!" he laughed maniacally under his mask and ran towards Toshinori. Toshinori could barely stand in his state, his side was aching so bad coupled with the fact that he hasn't taken his medications yet to treat him spitting blood constantly.

"You must be mistaken young man… For I WILL NEVER CRUMBLE!" he laughed himself, not one of joy, but one of bitterness and hate. He hated what he had become. He hated it all and just wanted it to end. Using the last ounces of strength he has, Toshinori dodged one of the man's punches and grabbed him by the neck.

"When… Face against insurmountable odds… Remember my name… AS I GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!" Toshinori slammed the man hard on a dumpster. Chisaki was knocked out, Toshinori let out a sigh of relief, clutching his sides and dragging himself out of the dark alleyways.

"It's a fucking bitter story book ending don't ya' think, Nana?"

Rain slowly poured down, Toshinori sat by a lamppost, crumbling and heavily injured. Using the steel bat as a clutch, he staggered his way back to his home. He still had duties to fulfill. He dragged his injured body towards a rundown building and sighed, the un-kept grass, broken windows and a rusted gate. He always winced when he saw the run-down state of what was once U.A.

"I remembered you going out uninjured. What the hell happened?" A voice from behind Toshinori spoke, the gruff man walked towards his injured friend to assist him. Toshinori silently strode with the assistance of Aizawa Shouta.

"Shouta, did you give _him_ the meds yet?" he grunted out in pain, sitting by a couch that they had inside. Shouta grabbed some bandages and Toshinori's meds, giving it to the injured man and wrapping his torso with the bandage after disinfecting some small cuts.

"No, Nezu goes insane after taking two of the pills a day." He sighed and sat back down with his friend. Toshinori looked at the rundown state of U.A. and chuckled bitterly, stray tears streaming down his bony face as he angrily wiped them off.

"This… This is no fucking way to live Shouta."

"Look you can't keep on blaming yourself. Gran Torino, Nana, all the other teachers and students are gone!" Shouta yelled back, scolding Toshinori about the incident that happened years ago.

"You should go and talk with Nezu, he'll know what to say…." Mumbled Shouta before walking off into the dimly-lit coridoor, presumably to his room, Toshinori grunted in pain when he stood up and walked into Nezu's room.

"Toshinori! C'mere hehehehe… I had a vision!" exclaimed the animal who was bound in a wheelchair and had graying fur all over his body. Nezu looked at him with beady eyes and pointed to something far off into the horizon of the room's window.

"Y'see that eh? Y'see? That's where the make those kids with quirks!" Nezu coughed before breaking into a fit of laughter. His sanity was slowly slipping, the medications given to him by Toshinori and Shouta were to prevent him from remembering the incident that happened years ago.

When All-For-One beat Toshinori in their final duel, numerous students and teachers died from the massacre. Shout and Toshinori, managed to find a mangled Nezu amongst the ruins of city block, they fled with Nezu and hid for a long time.

"All Might… You… 're here…? Where's… The students… Teachers…?" Nezu mumbled out, wildly looking around at his surroundings and yelling at the top of his lungs. The poor animal fell from his wheelchair from all his thrashing, Toshinori went up to help Nezu, but found it extremely hard when he saw how much his friend was struggling. Nezu was cripped when All Might and All-For-One fought. He desperately defended the students, but he was too weak to do so.

"Where the fuck are we, Toshinori…" he cried out, wiping tears from his eyes with his paws and sobbing out loud. He gasped and tried to prop himself up with his weak arms. Toshinori walked over to him and scooped Nezu up, setting him down gently on his bend and tucking the old animal in.

Nezu reached over to Toshinori's hand and frowned. "Toshinori… What happened?..." his eyes wet with tears and desperately looking for answers. Toshinori sighed and wiped away his own tears.

"Everyone… Everyone is dead… All-For-One beat me… I couldn't… I couldn't save everyone…" he cried out, burying his face in his eyes. Nezu whimpered out a sob and coughed.

"N-No…"

Wiping away his tears, Toshinori gave Nezu a sad smile before leaving the room. "This is no fucking way to live Toshinori!" he yelled out, plopping back down to his bed, passing out from exhaustion.

Toshinori grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his room and raised a shaky hand towards a picture frame that he had on his nightstand. He looked at it fondly and let his tears fall down in grief.

"Nana… Torino… What do I do..."

~ End


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two, I hope you like it. Anywho, the premise of the story itself is fairly simple. I'll update when I can as I postponed my current works for other fandoms. I feel at ease whenever I write for Boku No Hero Academia. Thank you to the people who followed and favored my story, thank you all again for the wonderful support. Thanks for the review as well, I'll deliver more good content for you guys, please sit back and enjoy the ride. Cheers luvs!**

* * *

"Test subject no. 10 up next."

A scientist holding a clipboard announced, pacing down the white harrowing corridor of the laboratory. An eerie silence was heard from the young boy whimpering at a corner of a heavily reinforced room. In the room, a young timid boy was crying from the agonizing pain of the quirk-DNA-splicing shots he had received. It racked his body with power, power that he did not ask for.

"Get up. You're being tested again for the performance exams."

A cold tone derived from anything that was remotely human threatened the young boy. The green-haired boy wiped away his tears and snot and nodded, complying with the scientists demands. He was scared.

At the training facility of the laboratory, multiple men from a high balcony overlooked the numerous children test subjects. Each bidding their highest for the quirk-weapon child that they desired, they were like slaves. Forced to fight each other in an attempt to impress the clients, Izuku looked around the room and saw multiple kids his age, all crying his friends were in the mix of the crowd. He blended in the group of kids like a wallflower.

"Director, who is that puny looking boy over there." Asked one of the clients, his striking pinstriped suit and sunglasses looked terribly enforcing and commanding respect to anyone in the vicinity. The scientist beside him, Director Tomura Shigaraki, licked his lips and scratched his neck.

"That my dear Client is test subject no. 10. His DNA was the only one capable of handling the splicing of All Might's genes. From All Might's blood, we've managed to transfer his quirk to the young boy." He chuckled darkly, seeing the young Izuku getting beaten up by his sparring partner, a blonde kid who was test subject no. 1, Katsuki Bakugo.

"Get up, you fucking moron, they'll shoot us!" hissed Katsuki towards his friend, Izuku cried from the pain as he watched his best friend trying his best to 'sell' their fighting.

"Kacchan… I'm scared…" the men clad in suits and tied looked over at the two boys fighting and started their bidding.

"I'll bid 200,000 Yen on the blonde boy."

"No, I'll pay 250,000 for him."

"I'll take the timid boy, he seems to be easily trainable unlike the violent brat. 150,000 Yen for the green-haired boy."

Tomura was cackling like a madman. Quirks were power, whoever controlled them, controlled the world. He was selling kids to these men to add in their own private armies and gangs. It was a despicable trade that Tomura had started. He's gained a vast amount of wealth after inheriting all of his adoptive guardian's research.

'All-For-One-sama… I owe it all to you. I swear with this power that I will rule the world.'

They were done for the day. The bidding wars were concluded and at the final day of the kids' graduation, they were sold off. Izuku panted in exhaustion, multiple burn marks evident on his training clothes, scorched cheeks and scraped knees. He looked over to Katuski who mouthed an apology and wiped off stray tears from his eyes.

"Deku… Let's escape… I can't live like this anymore…" Katsuki muttered as they were preparing to go back to their respective rooms. The graduation ceremony of the kids was finished. All of the other kids with quirks weren't taken, so they were held in the laboratory until further notice.

"What are we going to do Kacchan? Where are we going?"

Fear, laced with doubt and a creeping feeling crawling under his skin, Izuku was paralyzed with it.

"Madame' Inko and the other caretakers are helping us escape… Just keep your head down for now and hope for the best." Katuski replied, looking over to his friend to reassure him.

"O-Okay…"

The trip back to their rooms was short, after being quarantined for two hours. The men who filled up the paperwork in Tomura's office were almost done. Inko, along with the rest of the caretakers of the children moved on with their plan. They escaped the eyes of the scientists and guards, sneaking over to the rooms to swipe over to admin ID's, to free the children in their confinements.

"Go… Just run, mister and missus Uraraka are at the gate with bags for you children. Keep safe alright?" she explained to the group of children. The kids all escaped without a sound, some guards and scientists were also in on Inko's plan to free the kids. The last kids to escape were Katuski and Izuku who were running for their lives as they were being chased down.

"Deku! Come on!" yelled Katsuki, he grabbed Deku in the arm and dragged his friend, using his quirk to propel themselves away from their would-be captors.

"You fucking bitch! Look what you all did!" Tomura slapped and kicked Inko, the said woman laughed at the mad scientist and looked at him with a fire in her eyes.

"You will never win, Shigaraki-kun." Tomura, stone-faced, removed his gloves and grabbed Inko by the neck. Slowly decaying her flesh, in her last few moments, the brave woman spat on his face and died with a smile on her face.

Mister and missus Uraraka escaped with the kids, helping them transfer to multiple places and transporting some on a one-way trip away from the laboratory. Yato Urakaka smiled at the kids, hugging them all before giving them reassuring pats on the back to give them courage. Inna Uraraka, the missus, cried a little upon setting free the children, off to their own to fend for themselves. She had hoped that they would be all right. Good should always prevail in the world cloaked in hate and darkness.

"Honey… Please… Tell me that they'll be fine…" she whispered, hugging Yato and crying on his shoulder. The man smiled and kissed his wife in the temple, cooing her and telling her that it was going to be all right for the children.

Izuku and Katsuki ran for the hills, they were still not in the clear. They were the last of the children to be transported. Katsuki was in a different train than Izuku. Izuku cried and wiped his tears, hugging his friend who was being transferred to America.

"Kacchan… What will I do now…"

"Shhh, hey, you're going to be fine! Mister and missus Uraraka gave us some money and had referral places for us to live. You'll be adopted by a nice and happy family, I'm sure of it!" He reassured his friend, offering a rare gentle smile.

"ALL ABOARD! HEXTECH TRAINLINES LEAVING FOR AMERICA IN T-MINUS 50 SECONDS"

"Kacchan!" Izuku took one last glance at his friend. Katuski smiled and patted his friend in the head. His bag slung over his shoulder and he was wiping off some stray tears himself.

"You'll be fine, Deku." He reassured, offering a small salute to his friend before boarding the cross-continental train for America.

Izuku had his head hung low and walked slowly towards his train platform, waiting patiently for it to come. He sat on an empty bench and hugged his yellow bag close to him. Looking around at the old hextech train station, he saw multiple ripped posters of a tall bulky man wearing a hero suit on with the words 'Plus Ultra' on it.

"Why do I have to go to Japan… Now I don't have a friend anymore…" he mumbled, taking one last look at the poster of All Might and sighing.

'I hope I'll finally find a home…'

~ End


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got a few reviews, thank you for the support readers! Sorry for the poor quality of the story, this story was meant to be drabble-like, but I guessed I gained a small following and interest from you all. I'll make better chapters and will make sure that the quality would be alright. Thanks again for reading! Cheers luvs!**

* * *

"WE ARE SHORTLY ARRIVING AT THE INTERNATIONAL JAPAN TRAIN STATION. ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE BE ADVISED, MOVE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION. THANK YOU FOR RIDING HEXTECH CROSS-CONTINENTAL RAILWAYS."

Izuku looked around at the numerous buildings and different landscapes that they've passed by. The train ride to Japan took several hours. The most breath-taking part of the train ride was when the train took the underwater tunnel, the advancement of technology of their time made seemingly impossible engineering feats. A mere walk in the park, Hatsune Industries had easily made leaps and bounds after being the world's number one provider of highly advanced technology.

'Where do I go now from here…' Izuku thought, they were already off the train and he was looking around for maps to lead him to the direction that was told to him by a map given by mister and missus Uraraka. He took a bus ride and was assisted by the staff there to help him towards where he was going. Upon arriving to the said place, Izuku was baffled at the run-down state of the building.

"UA Orphanages?" he mused, wondering what a strange place it looked like. Upon arriving at the said building, Izuku wondered if had gotten the right place.

"Toshinori! C'mere hehehehehe I sense something! No! I smell something! Someone like you!" Nezu coughed and yelled for Toshinori to come to his bed. "Toshinori! Get your fucking ass in here!" Nezu yelled again, thrashing about in his bed and trying to make as much noise to get Toshinori's attention.

"Keep it down, Nezu…"

Toshinori grunted, slowly dragging himself to the animal's room. He had a slight hangover from the whiskey that he drank the previous night. He frowned when he entered the room. Nezu managed to get out of his bed alone and set himself down to his small wheelchair.

"The power! Your power is here!" Nezu exclaimed, looking at the window to see a young boy with green hair standing on their rusted gates. The boy was calling out for anyone, it was a bad sign, Toshinori thought.

"What the hell's a kid doin' here?" he muttered, going down from the building to meet the young boy. On his way down he saw Shouta watching something on the news with a small frown on his face.

"That boy, I can sense something from him Toshinori. Keep safe, Nezu told me about the visions that he had."

"Why the fuck are you all so baffled? Fuck this, I'll deal with it."

Toshinori grabbed his steel bat from the night before and opened the door. He saw the timid young boy standing there, yellow backpack slung over his shoulders and his eyes being scared at the sight of the intimidating Toshinori holding a steel bat.

"Hey brat! The hell are you doing here? Get out!" he yelled, Izuku whimpered and got scared at the tall skeleton looking man.

"Excuse me! But isn't this UA Orphanage?" he asked, ducking behind the gate and holding his head. Toshinori tilted his head in confusion and threw the steel bat from across the yard, landing with a loud crash.

He walked over to the young boy and saw the mope of green curly hair and freckles on his small face. He grabbed the boy by the collar and raised him up to take a closer look.

"Eeeep! Please don't harm me mister…" Izuku pleaded, looking around wildly and then back at Toshinori's icy blue glare.

"There ain't no UA Orphanage here, brat. Who sent you here?"

"Hehehehe Shouta! Look look! See… hehehehe I told you the kid was like Toshinori!"

Toshinori looked over to his shoulder and saw Shouta wheeling Nezu towards them. The animal reaching his arms forward to try and closer to the two, Toshinori grunted and set down Izuku with a thud. He saw the poor boy dusting himself and caressing his backside from the pain.

"You're being a dick, Toshinori." Shouta sent him a glare and helped Izuku up from the ground. The boy was crying and was holding back some sobs.

"You fucking moron! Don't you hurt the young boy!" Nezu scolded Toshinori, hitting him on the side. Nezu then looked at the boy, his beady eyes scanning him over and over. The animal rubbed his paws together and Izuku hid behind Shouta, scared of the two in front of him. One was a weird looking animal in a wheelchair, and the other one was a tall skeleton looking man that just hurt him.

"What's your name, brat?"

Izuku looked at Toshinori, still fearful of the man and mumbled something from behind Shouta's back. Shouta heard the poor boy and had a small smile on his face. Patting the boy on the head, he held him closer and Izuku latched onto his hand, his tiny fingers shaking with fear.

"Alright fuck off you two. His name is Izuku Midyoriya was it?" he asked again, looking down at Izuku and seeing the timid boy slightly nodding his head. Shouta eventually asked that they all go inside the building since it was already beginning to rain from what he can tell.

"He's like you, Toshinori. Very much, like you." Nezu simply said, sipping at his tea and looking curiously at Izuku with small glances. Izuku paid them no mind, meekly eating what was prepared to him by Shouta. Toshinori peered over to the boy and calmly set his hands down on the table.

"What brings you here? You must be mistaken young man, there is no UA Orphanage." He frowned, seeing the boy wiping off some tears and mumbling something.

"I'm sorry… I should be on my way soon, thank you for the meal." He muttered after finishing his food. He stood up from the table and walked towards his backpack, only to be stopped by Nezu's paws, gently he looked at the boy with his eyes and he softened.

"Stay." The animal said, he didn't want the boy to go out on his own. It was unsafe, and on top of that he had a quirk. Most people nowadays don't have quirks, if they found out that you have quirks, it would be disastrous.

"B-But-"

"You're staying. What's your quirk, brat?" Toshinori asked, Shouta looked at them with curiosity of his own and saw Izuku shuffling awkwardly in the room. He bit his lip and saw them looking at him expectantly.

"I-I can… Jump really really high… I c-can also punch through hard things… It hurts so much when I use my quirk…" he explained, lifting up his sleeves to show them multiple scars that he'd received. Toshinori gasped and it was indeed One-For-All. This was evident in all of the users of the quirk, but he was left wondering. How the hell did this young boy get his quirk?

"Izuku-kun, your gift is very rare. Can you tell us where you're from?" Nezu asked, examining the small scars on the boy's arm. He pinpointed some needle marks from it and raised a brow.

"I-I'm… From a laboratory… The-they… Used pointy needles on us and it hurts… I feel all tingly when they inject those weird stuffs on me…" Shouta felt sorry for the young boy. So the rumor was true, children were being experimented on by scientists to see the effects of DNA-splicing the quirks onto them. Toshinori frowned decided that it would be no use turning the boy away. He had every responsibility now in teaching the boy how to use his quirk so he wouldn't harm himself.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier. I'm Toshinori Yagi, over there is Nezu and the man on your left is Shouta Aizawa. We're former teachers here at UA High School. I'm sorry to tell you, but you had the wrong information, there was never an orphanage here."

Toshinori put on a small smile on his face to reassure the boy that he would still be safe here. Izuku looked at him with a slight twinkle on his eyes.

"Mister… You remind me of someone… I saw him in the posters at the train station… You remind me of this super hero I saw… He had the same smile as you…"

"You're mistaken, there ain't no superheroes left." Toshinori grunted, looking over to the boy and patting his green hair.

"I-Is… That so…" a deflated Izuku nodded in agreement and twiddled with his thumbs.

Shouta and Toshinori prepared a room for Izuku. Looking over at the curious boy would be challenging, but they figured that they might as well be his guardians since he had no one with him.

"The kid really has One-For-All…" Toshinori mumbled, moving some equipment stored in the room.

"Things happen for a reason, Toshinori. Perhaps this is a sign." Shouta replied as he finished making the bed and sweeping the dirty floor.

"A sign? What the hell would this sign mean?"

"That maybe, there's still a glimmer of hope left in this world." Shouta replied, walking out of the room with his hands shoved in his pockets.

~ End


End file.
